This invention relates to a machine for causing discharge of plastic material from a bag-like container having flexible walls.
An object of this invention is to provide such a machine in which walls of the container are squeezed between plate-like members to cause discharge of the plastic material through an opening in one of the walls of the container.
A further object of this invention is to provide such a machine in which at least one of the plate-like members is provided with a convex face which rolls with reference to the other plate-like member to provide a rolling action on the bag-like container as contents of the container are discharged.